doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who 50 Years: The Daleks
In 2013 Doctor Who 50 Years: The Daleks was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb THE ESSENTIAL GUIDE TO THE DOCTOR'S GREATEST ENEMY Contents *The Dalek A-Z - The history of the Doctor's deadliest enemy in 26 installments. *''The Mutants'' (aka The Daleks, 1963) - The Doctor's first encounter with the Daleks on the dead planet of Skaro. *Terry Nation: Trading in Fear - The writer who created the Daleks and altered the course of Doctor Who forever. *The Survivors - Terry Nation's first draft of The Mutants reveals that things could have been very different. *''The Dalek Invasion of Earth'' (1964) - The TARDIS crew pit their wits against an occupying force of Daleks in 22nd-century London. *Dalek Cameos - Daleks' special appearances in Doctor Who, from The Space Museum to the present day. *We Are The Daleks - Nicholas Briggs and the other voice actors who helped to bring the Daleks alive. *''The Chase'' (1965) - The Daleks develop time travel and pursue the TARDIS on a flight through eternity. *The Dalek Movies - What makes Dr. Who and the Daleks and Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. so different from the television serials they were based on? *''Mission to the Unknown / The Daleks' Master Plan'' (1965-66) - The Daleks' most audacious scheme exacts a heavy toll on the Doctor's companions. *Dalek Mania - Mick Hall, the country's leading collector of Dalek Memorabilia, shares his obsession. *''The Power of the Daleks'' (1966) - The Doctor faces an apparently subservient group of Daleks on the planet Vulcan. *Your Own Dalek - The rise and fall of Dalek merchandising in the 1960s. *''The Evil of the Daleks'' (1967) - The Daleks' quest for the 'Human Factor' has devastating consequences. *Open Channel Dalek - The Dalek invasion of television extended way beyond Doctor Who. *''Day of the Daleks'' (1972) - The Daleks return from the future to engineer their own past. *Police Box Jury - Our reviewers play Juke Box Jury with Dalek records. *''Frontier in Space / Planet of the Daleks'' (1973) - The Doctor must thwart the Daleks' plans to unleash a 10,000-strong army. *Directing the Daleks - An interview with Graeme Harper, whose work includes some of the greatest Dalek stories. *''Death to the Daleks'' (1974) - On the planet Exxilon the Daleks find themselves defenceless... but not for long. *''Genesis of the Daleks'' (1975) - The Time Lords send the Doctor on a mission to avert the Dalek menace before it begins. *Daleks in the 21st Century - An introduction to the Dalek strip in the 1960s' comic TV Century 21. *''The Daleks'' - The Daleks' origin story from TV Century 21, reproduced from the original artwork for the first time since 1965. Story by David Whitaker and Alan Fennell, art by Richard Jennings. *''Destiny of the Daleks'' (1979) - The Daleks return to their home planet to revive their creator, Davros. *''Resurrection of the Daleks'' (1984) - The Daleks are losing their war with the robotic Movellans - only Davros can save them. *Being Davros - Terry Molloy, the screen's most prolific Davros actor, explains what makes the evil genius tick. *''Revelation of the Daleks'' (1985) - The 'Great Healer' and his Daleks have a secret purpose for Tranquil Repose. *Order! Order! - The strange but true story of the Daleks' influence on British politics since the 1960s. *''Remembrance of the Daleks'' (1988) - The Doctor attends to unfinished business and finds himself caught in a Dalek civil war. *Dalek Empire: The Daleks of Big Finish - Interviews with the writers and producers behind the Big Finish range of audio adventures. *''Dalek'' (2005) - A collector keeps a 'Metaltron' imprisoned underground. Is this the last Dalek? *Resurrecting the Daleks - Visual effects supervisor Mike Tucker shows how the Daleks were redesigned for their comeback in 2005. *''Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways'' (2005) - The Game Station satellite hides a sinister purpose - a new Dalek invasion of Earth. *''Army of Ghosts / Doomsday'' (2006) - Earth is the battlefield in a war between Daleks and Cybermen from a parallel universe. *''The Daleks'' - A classic strip from TV Century 21, reproduced from the original artwork for the first time since 1966. Story by David Whitaker, art by Ron Turner. *''Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks'' (2007) - Dalek Sec and the Cult of Skaro conduct a genetic experiment in 1930s New York. *''The Stolen Earth / Journey's End'' (2008) - Davros and the Supreme Dalek hijack 27 planets to create a 'Reality Bomb'. *Dalek Tales: The Only Good Dalek and The Dalek Project - An interview with Justin Richards, author of the first Dalek graphic novels. *''Victory of the Daleks'' (2010) - From wartime London the Daleks hatch a scheme to relaunch their master race. *Objects of Desire - Life-size Dalek replicas, indistinguishable from those used in the television series and films. *''The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang'' (2010) - The Daleks form part of an alliance to imprison the Doctor - and save the universe. *City of the Daleks - Writer Phil Ford discusses his online adventure game featuring the Eleventh Doctor, Amy and the Daleks. *''Asylum of the Daleks'' (2012) - The Daleks kidnap the Doctor and send him on a mission to their darkest domain. Notes and other images *Three issues of Doctor Who 50 Years were published in 2013 to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who. Following the anniversary year, the series continued as The Essential Doctor Who. *Panini Bookazine #1 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2013 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines